


Little Boy Blue

by nostalgic_blossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Harry, Fluff, I suck at tags, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sassy Louis, and cupcakes, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works at a bakery and Louis gets cupcakes twice a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Blue

There was only one thing on Louis's mind when he walked down the sidewalk around late rush hour and that was cupcakes. Chocolate fudge, vanilla, strawberry shortcake, caramel nut, red velvet, peanut butter. Any kind you could name Louis would probably have a craving for at some point and thanks to his cravings, he also got to know one of the bakers there. Harry Styles.  
  
Every Tuesday and Friday at 4, as soon as Louis got off work, he would walk down the street before he went home and low and behold Harry would have a box waiting for him. He would have a box of 4 cupcakes waiting for the elf-like boy, a new flavour nearly every week to keep his taste buds at attention. - It also secretly helped Harry decide which flavours would be introduced to the story but Harry kept that part to himself.  
  
Louis walked into the bakery, the little bell above the door sounding like music to his ears and the rushed smell of baked goods filling his nose. In that moment, Louis decided that he would never get used to the feeling of nostalgia that walking into the shop gave him. It reminded him of when his parents used to take him to get a treat when he was a good boy. Mind you, this was before his parents split up and any of his siblings were born. Ah, the good old days.  
  
"And what do you have for me today, darling Harold?" Louis asked as he broke from his train of thoughts and seen Harry boxing up his cupcakes. Good timing, he thought to himself as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the sweet treats. It was something that he could keep to himself but Louis truly enjoyed his little chats with Harry more than he enjoyed the cupcakes but sadly, Louis wasn't that confident in just walking in to say hello and he wasn't too keen on breaking their tradition either.  
  
Harry looked up upon hearing Louis's voice ring through the store, smiling at him. "Great timing. I'm just boxing yours up now. You have a cherry chocolate cake with a nice cream cheese frosting on top this time." He said proudly as he began to ring up the cupcakes. "You know the drill. 8 dollars, kind sir." He smirked before taking the 10 dollar note Louis was handing over.  
  
Louis chuckled a bit and took the box of cupcakes, getting his change and putting his 2 extra dollars in the tip jar like usual. He liked leaving Harry tips in return for his lovely service, delectable cupcakes and brain melting charm. If only Louis had even the slightest ounce of courage yet here he was, dateless while Harry worked. "How was work today?" Harry asked Louis, bringing the boy out of his thoughts.  
  
Tuesdays were never really busy around 4 but on Fridays, Harry made sure to not have Louis's box of cupcakes ready so he could spend more time chatting with him. "Uh, work was work. Boring and long but I get to come here to see you." Louis replied, teasing Harry a bit. _Smooth, Louis. Smooth._ "How is work going for you?"  
  
Harry let out a soft chuckle at Louis's words, making the older boy get a pink tinge of embarrassment to present itself on his cheeks. God, how Harry loved seeing that. "Work is good. Lots of old ladies hitting on me, sneaking children treats when their parents aren't looking." He shrugged and Louis nodded in understanding but in his mind he was picturing frustrated parents and children bouncing off the walls from sugar highs caused by cookies Harry will sneak them.  
  
The bell went off, signalling another customer that entered the shop. Louis stepped out of the way and Harry looked almost annoyed at the new person. They both knew that Louis left whenever a new customer came in wether it be right away or 15 minutes after he arrived, it was just a habit. "Thanks again for the cupcakes, Harry. See you on Friday." He said, sending him a smile before he left and went home to make his dinner and enjoy his cupcakes.  
  
-  
  
Two weeks later and Louis and Harry continued to keep their Tuesday and Friday schedule like always. A little harmless banter between the two was to be expected, in fact. Louis teasing Harry about his hair holding all the recipes for cupcakes and Harry teasing Louis about him living under a mushroom like a fairy because he was so tiny.  
  
"It's cute, you know?" Harry said one day off the top of his head to break the comfortable silence. "Your height. I truly think it's adorable. You would be the cutest little spoon for anyone because you could curl up like a mouse." He began to wipe the counter to avoid staring at Louis like some complete creep.  
  
Louis scoffed mockingly, pretending like his cheeks didn't heat up when Harry said that. All he could imagine was being Harry's little spoon now, snuggling up to him on rainy days off. "I am not _that_ short. You're just a giant. That's all it is. You come from a family of giants so all the normal sized objects must feel so tiny in your large hands. How many cupcakes can you hold? My guess is a dozen." Louis replied without a single fumble over his own words which surprised him.  
  
Harry chuckled at Louis and smirked at him, unsurprisingly causing the shorter to blush. God, Harry could watch Louis blush all day over and over again. "Okay, sir. Give me my cupcakes and a bag with 8 chocolate and peanut butter cookies." Louis demanded in a sassy manner, a smirk on his lips and hand on his hips. Harry raised an eyebrow before going behind the display to get his cookies. "Family is coming down. Too lazy to make a dessert and the cookies are big." Louis explained before Harry asked any questions. His mum made dinner to bring down and he wanted to get something nice for dessert.  
  
"You have a big family, huh?" Harry asked, setting the cookies on the counter before getting a box for his cupcakes. Louis nodded and leaned against the counter, his bum angling out just right so Harry, of course, took a quick look. "I only have one sister but I think I would love having a big family like that. I want one a large family when I'm older."  
  
Louis found it so endearing for Harry to talk about his dreams like that, totally _not_ day dreaming about having a bunch of kids with the younger boy. "You may say that but I have 6 younger siblings and you should consider yourself lucky. 5 girls and one boy, I'm gonna have to look after him and teach him how to survive. My mum really needs a new hobby." Louis giggled at his own comment, warming Harry's heart even more.  
  
Harry set the open box on the counter, closing it in front of Louis and nodded. "Your mother certainly has more than a handful. It's cool that you're the oldest though. My sister is older and she liked to play dress up. On me." He said, ringing the boy's order in and smiling at him before glancing out the windows at the street.. "Looks like a regular is coming, Lou. I hope your family enjoys the treats. And your little mushroom home." Harry said with a wink, making Louis smirk and roll his eyes.  
  
Louis paid for his sweets and picked them up, not leaving room in his hands to collect his change just like he planned. "I wish you weren't working, you could carry these for me in one of your giant hands. Thanks, Haz- Oh, I mean Harry." He blushed at the mistake he made but seen Harry nodding.  
  
"Haz.. No, I like it."  
  
-  
  
Louis was so angry. Unbelievably so at his boss. He was made stay after work _on a Friday_ to work on another project that _just needed_ to be done that night. It was late, after 8pm late, and Louis was just leaving the office now. He hadn't gotten a chance to eat anything for dinner or get his cupcakes. FUCK, Louis thought as he began to sprint down the street upon remembering about his cupcakes he didn't get to pick up at 4.  
  
It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if he and Harry didn't use that special time to talk as if they were old friends. Louis was even trying to build up the courage to ask the boy out on a date but this could have ruined everything if Harry got the wrong idea and thought Louis bailed on him.  
  
His heart was racing as he rounded the corner of the street and slowed down a bit when he neared the shop. The OPEN sign was flipped over to CLOSED and the room was lit with light from another room in the back but the main lights in the shop were shut off yet by some grace of God, Harry was busy sweeping the floor in the main area. He still had an apron around his waist and one of his dorky headscarves holding his hair back while he cleaned up.  
  
Louis knocked on the door, a slight pout on his lips as Harry looked up and seen the boy standing there. Harry set the broom against the counter and wiped his hands on his apron, walking over to the door to unlock it before opening it. Louis was breathing heavily as Harry opened the door to speak with him, the shorter boy looking up and trying to talk.  
  
"Harry, I am so sorry. My boss kept me late and I was too busy working to stop by at 4 and I didn't even have dinner yet but I wanted to see you and get my cupcakes and I'm sorry if I'm too late." Louis said in what seemed like only one breath. His next few breaths were heavy as Harry stood there with a smirk on his face and arms folded loosely across his chest.  
  
"You ran all the way here, didn't you?" Harry asked with a knowing look on his face to which Louis simply nodded. "Well come in then, your cupcakes are still waiting." He said, stepping aside to let Louis into the tiny shop. "You're lucky I was staying after work tonight to try out a new recipe." He hummed, locking the door behind Louis then picking up the broom and walking towards the back room.  
  
The whole shop looked completely different after hours. All the chairs were up on the tables because the floor needed to be cleaned, the shelves that held all the sweets and baked goods were cleared out and clean, the lights off. But oddly enough, a delicious smell of chocolate lingered in the air and made Louis's stomach gurgle just enough to remind him once more that he didn't eat dinner.  
  
Louis followed Harry into the back and watched as he put the broom away into the closet. He stood there with his back against a counter and with his arms in front of him, hands intertwined. Harry turned and smiled at him, walking over and picking the boy up like he was nothing. He set Louis down on the counter and pretended that the little squeak that came out of the boy wasn't the best sound he's ever heard. Louis blushed brightly and tried to get his mind around the fact that Harry really just picked him up.  
  
"I was making a new cupcake before you came. Waiting for it to cool so I can decorate it and try it out. Now I have you to be my little taste tester, yeah?" Harry said and smirked at him, sending him a quick wink before walking over and begining to put away the dried dishes. Louis found himself nodding before he could even get the signal to his brain to do so. Once all the dishes were put away, Harry walked towards the table in the middle of the room that held a few items. Six cool cupcakes, a little spice bowl of sea salt and a piping bag with lots of beautiful colored icing.  
  
"It looks like they're cool now so I'll just add the finishing touches." Harry said softly as if he were simply talking to himself and Louis wasn't even there. Louis sat on the counter, his legs over the edge and swinging back and forth idly. He watched Harry work on the table in front of him, going to work immediately and piping the sky blue buttercream frosting on top of the cooled cupcake. Louis found it so fascinating how quickly Harry worked through to ice the small batch of half a dozen cupcakes, his tongue poking through his lips in the slightest to show his concentration.  
  
Once all six cupcakes were iced, Harry reached over and got a pinch of sea salt between his fingers from the little bowl that sat out on the table. He sprinkled some on top of the freshly frosted cupcakes and smiled at them before looking up at Louis. "There, they are done." He picked one up and walked over to where the boy was sitting on the counter, standing between Louis's open legs casually.  
  
"What are they called?" Louis asked him, the smell of the cupcake making his stomach grumble. He was usually at home having dinner by now and enjoying his cupcake desserts from Harry but since he was working late and here with Harry, he was still quite hungry. Louis blushed with embarrassment as Harry chuckled, poking him in the belly with the index finger from his free hand.  
  
"I've decided to call them Little Boy Blue cupcakes. They're a chocolate cupcake with pretzel pieces inside to give them a sweet and salty taste, along with the blue frosting and sea salt sprinkled on for a topping. They.." Harry trailed off, chuckling to himself a bit as he looked up at the boy on the counter. "They were inspired by a very beautiful boy I've encountered and upon working here, he's come in every Tuesday and Friday for a box of 4 cupcakes. His personality is one of the best I've experienced. He's so kind and sassy, his quick remarks making me smile when we have our little chats. And he has the most enchanting blue eyes I've ever seen. His personality is like these cupcakes. The best of both worlds."  
  
Louis stared at Harry, not believing what he was hearing from the taller boy standing in front of him. He was completely speechless with cheeks that were growing red in only moments. Harry, an incredibly cute man what Louis refuses to admit out loud that he had a crush on for a while, had named a cupcake after him that would be available for sale in the shop. "A-Are you serious?" He finally managed to get out as Harry walked over to him with a cupcake in his hand.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm serious. Lou, ever since you started coming in here, there is just something about you that keeps me fascinated. I don't know what it is but damn, I really want to get to know you better so I can find out." Harry said, peeling back the shiny cupcake wrapper on half of the cupcake while keeping his eyes focused on Louis. "I want to keep you for myself but I also want everyone else to be able to experience your enchantment as well. Do you want to taste?"  
  
Louis nodded quickly, unable to speak because Harry has made him at a loss for words which was something rare for Louis. Harry smiled and moved the cupcake closer to his mouth. Soon enough Louis bit into the sweet cake and Harry, the cheeky bastard, pushed it forward a little bit to get frosting on his nose. "Harry!" Louis squealed, pushing him away carefully and pulled back from the cupcake. "Get me a napkin."  
  
Harry chuckled and shook his head, setting the cupcake down on the counter next to Louis and leaning towards him. "No. I have something even better." He said, sticking his tongue out and licking all the frosting from the shorter boy's nose before Louis could even open his mouth to speak. Harry pulled back and smirked, his hands resting on Louis's thighs. "You're so cute. I have liked you for so long." He was referring to the way that Louis scrunched up his nose when it was licked and how he was staring up at him now.  
  
"I like you, too." Louis said breathlessly, giggling a bit. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders, playing with the strands of hair at the base of his neck. "I've never met someone like you before. You're like my own little.. Well, giant miracle. You make me want to be a better me, Harry. It hasn't been a long time yet I am so inspired by your attitude and charisma. Who knows, maybe one day we can have a bunch of kids and a cute little cottage together just like we talked about. I don't care if we only speak once a week or wake up next to each other every day. I just know I want you in my life for as long as you'll have me."  
  
Harry simply silenced him by pressing their lips together, wanting the exact same thing with the boy who provided him enjoyment of his life and this time, he refused to keep silent. Well, at least once their kiss was over.  
  
-  
  
The next week, Little Boy Blue cupcakes were the new best seller in the quaint little cupcake shop that Louis went to every Tuesday and Friday after work to see his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I was quite proud of this, in fact. Kudos are welcome. Much love, x


End file.
